La chica con mi mismo rostro
by AliasBasis
Summary: ¿Podrías diferenciar a dos bebes físicamente iguales? ¿Podrías hacerlo día a día? Una historia corta sobre la perdida de la identidad.


**La chica con mi mismo rostro**

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, yacían frente a un chico de cabello blanco en una habitación pequeña.

Una de ellas pregunta: ¿Lincoln, si cambiáramos de lugar, podrías distinguimos?

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, toman un baño.

Una de ellas pregunta: ¿De verdad crees que podrían distinguirnos?

Y la chica frente a ella responde: Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Ambas se miran fijamente, en completo silencio, colocan sus manos la una frente a la otra, miden su cabello, el largo de sus piernas y el tamaño de sus pechos.

No hay diferencia, son completamente iguales.

Una de ellas pregunta: ¿De verdad crees que podrían distinguirnos?

Y la chica frente a ella responde: Claro que sí.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, salen juntas del baño. Pero no son ellas mismas, están usando ambas la ropa de la otra.

Una chica de grandes lentes y cabello desaliñado camina por el pasillo cargando una caja con libros.

Las chicas idénticas se miran sin decir nada mientras la chica de cabello desaliñado pasa de largo.

Una de ellas dice: ¿Lo ves? No se dio cuenta.

Y la otra le responde: Si, pero Lisa nunca presta atención a estas cosas.

Una chica de cabello castaño claro en cola de caballo sale de su habitación mientras carga un títere.

Una de las chicas idénticas dice: Luan ¿Preferirías arreglar una bicicleta con Lola?

Y la otra continua: ¿O preferirías maquillarte con Lana?

Ambas ríen en voz baja.

La chica de cabello castaño en cola de caballo dice mientras baja las escaleras: Si es algún tipo de chiste no es muy bueno.

Ambas chicas se miran mientras comienzan a reír y entran a su habitación.

Una de ellas se recuesta.

La otra la mira y dice: ¿Qué haces? Esa no es tu cama.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo es.

Ambas se quedan en silencio.

Luego comienzan a reir.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, bajan las escaleras y toma asiento junto al resto de sus hermanas.

Una chica con cabello castaño corto pregunta: Lana, ¿Podrías pasarme el control remoto?

A lo que ambas chicas idénticas responden torpemente: S-sí.

Se miran nerviosamente y dicen al unísono: Lo siento, creo que iré a dormir temprano hoy.

Ambas suben las escaleras y una le dice a la otra: ¿Lo ves? No se dieron cuenta.

La menor de las hermanas, una niña rubia de unos seis años que jugaba con un oso de peluche pregunta: ¿No creen que actuaban un poco extraño?

La mayor de las hermanas, una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros le responde mientras mensajea con su celular: Cambiaron de ropa, Lana estaba usando el vestido de Lola, y Lola estaba usando los pantalones de Lana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo no sepas distinguirlas.

-Bueno, ellas lucen idénticas.

-Siempre hay pequeños detalles, como la forma en la que hablan o se sientan, además sus gustos son muy diferentes, literalmente es muy difícil confundirlas.

Una chica de cabello castaño corto pregunta: ¿De verdad?

La chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros deja su celular y observa a su hermana.

-Ellas siempre han sido idénticas, hubo un tiempo donde sonaban distinto, pero ahora incluso en eso son iguales.

-Literalmente no podría confundirlas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de cuando eran bebes? ¿Qué tal si en algún momento las confundimos y ahora las estamos tratando como si fueran la otra?

\- ¡Luna! ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

La chica de cabello castaño corto lleva una mano a su codo y dice: Puede que, en algún momento las haya confundido mientras las bañaba.

La sala quedo en silencio.

Una chica de cabello castaño y cola de caballo habla en vos baja mientras sostiene un balón: Yo… puede que también haya hecho eso.

Una chica rubia con gafas de sol se lleva la mano al cuello y dice: Ambas son iguales, no habríamos podido saberlo.

La sala vuelve a quedar en silencio, mientras en el piso de arriba, donde terminan las escaleras, dos chicas idénticas se miran preocupadas tras haber escuchado a sus hermanas.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, se recuestan, una sobre la cama de la otra.

Una chica despierta en su cama como cada mañana, se queda sentada en un bordo y despierta a su hermana gemela: Lola, es hora de ir a la escuela.

La chica despierta, observa a la chica frente a ella en silencio, mira a su alrededor y asienta con la cabeza.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, toman un baño.

Ninguna dice nada

Ambas se miran fijamente, en completo silencio, colocan sus manos la una frente a la otra, miden su cabello, el largo de sus piernas y el tamaño de sus pechos.

No hay diferencia, son completamente iguales.

Ninguna dice nada.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, caminan por el pasillo de una escuela.

Al fondo hay cuatro chicos hablando.

-Entonces ¿A cuál prefieres, Lola o Lana?

-Lola, definitivamente es más femenina.

-Lana, definitivamente es más agradable.

-Cualquiera de las dos, no veo la diferencia.

-Oye, ahí va, esperen aquí.

Un chico se acerca lentamente por atrás, abre la boca y dice: ¿Lola?

Ambas chicas voltean confundidas.

El chico las mira, se queda en silencio.

Y ambas chicas continúan su camino.

Una chica rubia se encuentra sola, sentada frente a un televisor apagado, el cual mira fijamente.

Una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida mira a su hermana mayor. ¿Lana? Si vas a la tienda de mascotas ¿Podrías traer comida para mi murciélago?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí.

-Luces un poco pálida, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, yo… solo estoy un poco cansada.

Es raro ver que descuides así tu piel Lola. Dijo una chica de cabello rubio y gafas de sol.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, creo que no dormí bien anoche. La chica se levanta del sofá y va a su habitación.

Una chica despierta en su cama como cada mañana, se queda sentada en un bordo y despierta a su hermana gemela: Lana, es hora de ir a la escuela.

La chica despierta, observa a la chica frente a ella en silencio, mira a su alrededor y asienta con la cabeza.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, toman un baño.

Ninguna dice nada

Ambas se miran fijamente, en completo silencio, colocan sus manos la una frente a la otra, miden su cabello, el largo de sus piernas y el tamaño de sus pechos.

No hay diferencia, son completamente iguales.

Ninguna dice nada.

Salen del baño, observan sus ropas y se visten lentamente mientras dudan.

Dos chicas rubias, gemelas idénticas, caminan por el pasillo de una escuela.

Entran al mismo salón.

Y se quedan paradas.

Observando sus lugares, uno junto al otro, pero ninguna toma asiento.

Se miran fijamente y toman el que tenían más cerca.

La profesora toma lista de asistencia.

\- ¿Lana?

Ambas chicas levantan la mano.

\- ¿Lola?

Ambas chicas levantan la mano.

Suena la campana de salida.

El salón queda casi vacío, con solo ellas dos en él.

Se miran la una a la otra.

Y una de ellas dice: Creo que me quedare un rato más.

Y la chica frente a ella responde: Si, yo iré a casa, necesito descansar.

Una chica de cabello rubio y gafas de sol observa a su hermanita sentada frente a la entrada de su casa. ¿Lana? ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Yo…

Y se queda en silencio.

\- ¿Te sientes enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

\- Estoy bien, simplemente me falta dormir.

\- No es normal que no duermas tus ocho horas Lola.

Dijo una chica de cabello castaño corto, mientras ambas estaban sentadas solas en la sala.

-Yo… tomare un baño y me iré a dormir.

Dijo la chica, mientras subía las escaleras.

Una chica rubia toma un baño.

Sale de la tina.

Se mira al espejo fijamente.

Pero no se ve a sí misma.

Ve a la chica con su mismo rostro.

Ambas se miran fijamente, en completo silencio, colocan sus manos la una frente a la otra.

No hay diferencia, son completamente iguales.

Una de ellas pregunta: ¿De verdad crees que podrían distinguirnos?

Y la chica frente a ella responde: Claro que sí.

La chica sale del baño, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

La chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros ve a su hermanita y dice: ¿Lo… Lana?

La chica observa a su hermana mayor mientras esta le dice: ¿Te sientes bien? Me dijeron que estas actuando extraño.

La chica asienta con la cabeza y entra en su habitación.

Observa ambas camas, pero no se acerca a ninguna.

Una chica vuelve a casa sola por la noche.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y ve a una chica idéntica a ella recostada en el suelo, sin nada más que una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Una chica rubia se observa en el espejo del baño.

Pero no se ve a sí misma.

Ve a la chica con su mismo rostro.

Ambas se miran fijamente, en completo silencio, colocan sus manos la una frente a la otra.

No hay diferencia, son completamente iguales.

Una de ellas pregunta: ¿De verdad crees que podrían distinguirnos?

Y la chica frente a ella responde: Claro que sí.

Una chica camina por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas mientras se despoja de su ropa.

Se detiene frente a la puerta del fondo.

Toca la puerta y dice: ¿Lincoln, si cambiáramos de lugar, podrías distinguimos?

La puerta se abre desde dentro.

Un chico de cabello blanco observa a una chica rubia, completamente desnuda, llorando frente a él.

Y la chica dice:

"Entonces dime, ¿Quién soy yo?"


End file.
